


Фобия

by msF0rtune



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Необычные обстоятельства заставляют двух Вайсс пойти друг другу навстречу.





	

Миссия шла без сучка и задоринки. Оми с Кеном успешно расправились с секьюрити на посту внизу и отключили охранную систему, а они с Фудзимией устроили ад на земле для пятерки очень скверных якудза на двадцатом этаже.  
Заостренной проволокой Ёдзи с легкостью перерезал шею своей последней цели и перепрыгнул через труп, чтобы случайно не поскользнуться на стремительно растущей луже крови. За стеной справа Абиссинец тоже заканчивал работу; Ёдзи услышал несколько выстрелов, жалобные крики: «Нет! Пожалуйста!» – а потом звук падающего тела и Фудзимиин ровный голос в наушнике: «Бомбеец, мы закончили».  
Спустя мгновение он вышел в коридор, на ходу убирая меч в ножны. Выражение лица у него было совершенно обычное, но глаза... Абиссинец словно вибрировал от адреналина, ярости, желания убивать и страха потерять контроль. Смотреть на него было немного жутковато, потому что Ёдзи знал: у него самого сейчас точно такой же вид. По спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Понял тебя, Абиссинец, – прервал его размышления Оми. – Сейчас включу для вас лифт.  
Что было очень кстати. Эта часть здания принадлежала одному из трупов, лежавших немного дальше по коридору, и чтобы добраться сюда им с Фудзимией пришлось долго бежать по лестнице, а потом ползти по узкой вентиляционной шахте. Спуститься на частном лифте будет куда удобнее.  
\- Спасибо, Бомбеец, – сказал Ёдзи.  
Фудзимия же, который, если и имел представления о манерах, то в принципе не их демонстрировал, промолчал и вообще выглядел почти недовольно. «Что с ним не так?» – в очередной раз подумал Ёдзи, и продолжал думать об этом, пока они шли бок о бок.

За два месяца, что прошли после его довольно жесткой вербовки, Вайсс не узнали о новичке ничего хоть сколько-нибудь любопытного. Не то чтобы Ёдзи рвался завязывать с ним приятельские отношения, у него были и более важные дела, но, для начала, было бы неплохо хотя бы узнать его настоящее имя. Что бы он (в порыве и из желания поддеть) Фудзимии не наобещал, называть его «Аей» Ёдзи отказывался. Это было слишком… странно. И вся эта великая тайна, которую тот старательно разыгрывал перед товарищами по команде, действовала Ёдзи не нервы. Такой уж он был человек: чужие секреты были для него как мозоль на глазу.

Стоило им подойти к лифту, как двери плавно разъехались в стороны. Умница, Оми! Ёдзи пропустил Абиссинца вперед, шутливо отсалютовал висящей в углу камере, прошел в кабину и привалился к задней стенке. Двери закрылись, и лифт поехал.  
Адреналин спадал, и теперь Ёдзи чувствовал, как до дрожи устали и болят мышцы. Ему хотелось курить, он сунул руку в карман плаща и как раз нащупал пачку, когда свет вдруг моргнул и погас, а лифт со скрежетом остановился, как следует встряхнув обоих пассажиров.  
Покрепче ухватившись за поручень у боковой стенки, Ёдзи вернул себе вертикальное положение.  
\- Какого хрена? – спросил он вслух, и коммуникатор в его ухе сразу ожил с жутким статическим треском, через который едва пробивался голос Оми.  
\- …ами …се …порядке? – спрашивал он. Видимо шахта лифта и металлическая кабина мешали нормальному прохождению сигнала. Нужно было подобраться поближе к дверям, наверняка это поможет.  
\- Погоди! – Ёдзи протянул вперед руку и сделал шаг в темноту. Ему не хотелось случайно наткнуться на Фудзимию и упасть. – Сейчас!  
Сделав еще пару шагов, он наконец-то нашел двери и прильнул к ним. Звук действительно стал чуть лучше.  
\- С вам… – Оми снова прервал жуткий треск, – …порядке?  
\- Да! – Ёдзи не сдержал вздоха облегчения. – Что это было?  
Ответом ему была очередная порция статического шума.  
\- Авария. Электри… нет …сем районе.  
Авария, электричества нет во всем районе? Это что, получается, они тут застряли?! Волна безотчетного страха прокатилась по телу.  
\- … попробуем …ас вытащить. …рийный генератор, – сказал Оми, прежде чем отключиться.  
«Спокойно! – приказал себе Ёдзи. – Думай! Если нет электричества, сигнализации тоже не работают. Эта часть здания – частная. Если официальные власти сюда и сунутся, то скорее туда, где располагаются корпоративные офисы. Все будет нормально. Оми – умник, он что-нибудь придумает. Успокойся».  
Он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился, и в наступившей вдруг тишине отчетливо услышал, как быстро и прерывисто в темноте рядом с ним дышит Фудзимия.  
\- Абиссинец? – позвал он. – Абиссинец, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Д-да. Все… – Фудзимия резко втянул воздух носом, – в порядке.  
\- Ты что, ранен, что ли?  
Улегшееся было чувство беспокойства вернулось с новой силой. Пока они шли к лифту, тот двигался как обычно, голос у него был ровный, ничего подозрительного. С другой стороны, Ёдзи по опыту знал, что доверять подобным наблюдениям в принципе не стоит. После памятной драки с Кеном этот чудик тоже был как огурчик: бегал, прыгал, махал мечом, таскал кадки с тяжелыми растениями и мешки с землей, а потом, на плановом медобследовании выяснилось, что у него трещина в ребре. Такие дела. Так что Ёдзи достал телефон, откинул крышку и подсвечивая себе, как фонариком, окинул Фудзимию взглядом. В неясном голубоватом свете его лицо казалось бледнее обычного, губы в ниточку, брови сведены, глаза зажмурены… Ёдзи потянулся к нему, чтобы откинуть полу плаща, но не успел: раненый или нет, Фудзимия среагировал мгновенно.  
\- Не трогай меня! – заорал он, сильно ударив Ёдзи по руке.  
По идее, он должен был разозлиться, но нет, Ёдзи только забеспокоился сильнее. Находиться в крохотной клетушке с истекающим кровью напарником, не имея возможности помочь – та еще перспектива.  
\- Так, – сказал Ёдзи как можно ровнее, будто ничего не случилось. – Тихо. Успокойся. Трогать не буду. Только скажи: ты ранен или нет?  
\- Нет, – Фудзимия мотнул головой. – Я п-просто… просто...  
Было слышно, как судорожно он дышит, с каким трудом даются ему слова… По виску вниз стекла крупная капля пота.  
«Да у него приступ паники», – вдруг понял Ёдзи.  
\- Я п-просто… не люблю… замкнутые пространства… – закончил наконец Фудзимия, подтвердив его догадки, и бросил на него затравленный взгляд. – Выключи свой гребаный… телефон. Или разобью.  
\- Не надо ничего бить! – Ёдзи отступил на шаг и на всякий случай убрал телефон за спину.  
Ну и что с ним теперь делать? Ударить по лицу? Так можно прервать истерику, но сработает ли с панической атакой? Можно еще подышать в пакет, но пакета у Ёдзи с собой, разумеется, не было. Он задумчиво посмотрел в относительно освещенный потолок, и в голову ему вдруг пришла идея.  
\- Слушай, Абиссинец, – сказал он. – Ты тут посиди, а я посмотрю, может мы сможем выбраться пораньше?  
В тусклом свете, который отбрасывал дисплейчик телефона, края люка были едва заметны, но Ёдзи все-таки нашел его, подпрыгнул, врезал изо всех сил, выламывая замок, и, недовольно кряхтя, подтянулся и высунулся наружу.  
Для обслуживания частных лифтов, частенько предусматривают что-то вроде технических «остановок» – люков с выходом на этаж в другой части здания. Его-то и пытался найти Ёдзи.  
Свесив ноги вниз и стараясь не думать о том, что будет, если электричество вдруг вернется, и лифт поедет, он присел на крышу, покрутился на месте, пытаясь по возможности осветить шахту, но так ничего и не увидел. Остановка, если и существовала, то, либо значительно выше, либо под ними. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как вернуться обратно в кабину и к основной проблеме.

Фудзимия, весь какой-то съежившийся, стоял, прижавшись к боковой стенке лифта. Вся его сила воли сейчас, по-видимому, была направлена на то, чтобы не начать метаться по кабине с криками. Вид у него был глубоко несчастный, и желание пожалеть и защитить его пронзило Ёдзи от макушки до пят. В этом и была вся загвоздка.  
Будь Фудзимия женщиной, он бы знал что делать. Если женщине страшно, нужно обнять ее, прижать к себе и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но Фудзимия женщиной не был и держал всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки: любая попытка прикоснуться, даже простое похлопывание по плечу, приводила его в состояние холодного бешенства.  
«Ну и как к тебе подступиться?» – с досадой подумал Ёдзи. Вариант «просто постоять в сторонке» не стоило даже рассматривать. Это было попросту опасно: Абиссинец, на его взгляд, и так не отличался уравновешенностью, а кто знает, что он может выкинуть в состоянии паники?  
Осторожно и не торопясь, никаких резких движений, Ёдзи подошел и встал рядом. Не слишком близко, чтобы не спровоцировать, и не слишком далеко, чтобы все-таки продемонстрировать участие.  
\- Слушай, – сказал он мягко, – может присядем? Все равно будем ждать, пока парни не запустят генератор.  
Фудзимия бросил на него измученный взгляд. По выражению лица было понятно, что он пытается разозлиться, но у него никак не выходит. Ёдзи невольно умилился.  
Ему живо вспомнились первые недели их совместной работы. Новичок был нервный, резкий и измученный настолько, что хотелось то ли обнять его, то ли ударить по лицу. Сейчас это ощущение вернулось. Чтобы не поддаться внезапному порыву, Ёдзи снял с себя плащ, смотал его в подобие подушки и, подсунув ее под задницу, сел, прислонившись к стенке лифта. Телефон он пристроил рядом и с облегченным вздохом выпрямил ноги.  
В принципе, если забыть про духоту и не особо веселую перспективу попасться полиции или якудза, ему было вполне удобно. И очень хотелось как-то поделиться этим ощущением с Фудзимией, который внимательно следил за каждым его движением из своего угла, но попыток присоединиться не предпринимал.  
\- Эй, – позвал его Ёдзи. – Присядь. Ты наверняка на ногах уже едва стоишь.  
Чтобы ответить, Фудзимии потребовалось какое-то время.  
\- Тебе-то… – он резко втянул воздух носом, – какое до этого… дело?  
Ёдзи скривился.  
\- Не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Наверное мне просто не все равно.  
На искаженном от напряжения лице Абиссинца промелькнуло удивление, но тут же сменилось значительно облегченной версией его знаменитого «Ты бесишь меня просто фактом своего существования» взгляда. Ёдзи отвернулся.  
\- Хрен его знает почему, – задумчиво добавил он.  
По правде говоря, ему уже немного надоело быть «славным парнем». В конце концов, это было совсем не его амплуа, и долго в нем задерживаться у него не получалось. То ли дело Кен…  
С другой стороны, окажись Кен на его месте, тут наверняка бы уже случилась кровавая баня, и поломанные ребра были бы самым меньшим, что ждало Фудзимию. Кен особым терпением не отличался, но и терпение Ёдзи тоже было на исходе. Ему правда хотелось как-то помочь, но если не знаешь как подступиться к человеку, который отвергает все твои попытки руками и ногами, это бесит.

За этими недобрыми мыслями он забыл в очередной раз вывести телефон из режима ожидания, и слабый огонек погас, погружая кабину лифта в полную темноту.  
«К черту», – решил Ёдзи. Свет бы пригодился, если бы они с Фудзимией разговаривали, но тот предпочел страдать молча и в сторонке. Ну и пусть. Если он сорвется, Ёдзи в любом случае услышит движение, и тогда можно включить телефон снова.  
Пару минут он, как мог, старался игнорировать напарника, его быстрое и сбивчивое дыхание, но потом услышал шорох движения, осторожный шаг… Ёдзи напрягся, приготовился… «Надумает что-нибудь учудить, – решил он, – попробую его вырубить».  
Но Фудзимия выкинул нечто из ряда вон. Двигаясь медленно и неуклюже, явно цепляясь за поручень, он подошел вплотную, а потом буквально свалился на пол рядом.  
\- Я… – пробормотал он, неловко задевая Ёдзи коленом. – Я…  
Это был тот самый момент, которого он так ждал, но теперь, когда он случился и ему надо было что-то делать, Ёдзи замер, пытаясь разобраться в нахлынувших эмоциях: злость, усталость, облегчение и странная радость.  
\- Ёдзи? – с придыханием спросил Фудзимия, и это вывело его из ступора.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Ёдзи. – Все будет хорошо. Мы выберемся. Ты только дыши, ладно?  
Осторожно, все еще не зная, чего ожидать, он наощупь нашел подрагивающую руку напарника и сжал его пальцы. Надо было говорить что-то еще, но он никак не мог взять в толк, что именно. Поэтому Ёдзи просто придвинулся ближе (наверное даже слишком близко, чтобы все это можно было считать просто дружеской поддержкой) и сказал:  
\- Все будет хорошо, Ая.

Они просидели так, в полной темноте, еще какое-то время. Периодически по телу Фудзимии волной проходила дрожь, дыхание срывалось, и тогда Ёдзи молча прижимался к нему плечом и крепче сжимал его руку. Это помогало: Ая выдыхал, расслаблялся и дальше дышал ровнее.  
В то же время, в голове у Ёдзи роились вопросы, которые очень хотелось задать. Например, откуда взялась эта его клаустрофобия? Кен, вроде, рассказывал что-то такое про Фудзимиину семью: кажется, у них взорвался дом, или не дом, а может и вовсе не взорвался, Ёдзи плохо помнил эту историю. Получается, его завалило обломками? А еще, что это за имечко такое дурацкое, как вообще парню может прийти в голову назваться женским именем и всерьез требовать, чтобы к нему так обращались? И почему он не может хотя бы иногда переступить через свою гребаную гордость и попросить о помощи? Почему, для того, чтобы сделать это, ему нужно оказаться на грани нервного срыва, когда нет других альтернатив, разве что забиться в истерике? Но он понимал, что если начнет задавать их, этот маленький, совершенный момент разрушится, Фудзимия отстранится, двинет ему или вовсе слетит с катушек. А Ёдзи нравилось сидеть с ним вот так, близко-близко, нравилось держать его руку, чувствуя, как она согревается в его ладони. Совсем не в сексуальном смысле, мужчины его не привлекали. И, хотя, в полной темноте можно было немного забыть об этом, сделать вид, что рядом с ним женщина, Ёдзи грело совершенно другое. Ведь это был Абиссинец: гордый, независимый, с минимумом слабостей. За прошедшие три месяца он мало того, что ни с кем из них не сблизился, но и упорно продолжал называть всех Вайсс по фамилиям, приходилось постоянно его поправлять. А теперь он жался к Ёдзи, без слов моля о внимании, и о том, чтобы его не бросали одного. Тепло разливалось в груди от одной только мысли, и он осторожно поглаживал чужие пальцы.  
И с удовольствием продолжил бы заниматься этим и дальше, но над головой вдруг задребезжала, включаясь, лампа, и Фудзимия мгновенно вырвал у него свою руку. В ухе ожил коммуникатор, вещая куда чище чем раньше.  
\- Вы как? – спросил Оми. – Порядок? В здании все тихо. Мы сейчас запустим лифт.  
\- Нормально, – сразу ответил Фудзимия. Вышло хрипловато, поэтому он прокашлялся и тут же добавил: - Мы готовы.  
Лифт тут же поехал вниз.

Рассиживаться больше не имело смысла. Схватившись за поручень, Абиссинец медленно и неловко поднялся, прошел к дверям и теперь, отвернувшись от Ёдзи, оправлял свой плащ. Глупо было на него обижаться, но Ёдзи все равно чувствовал, что его кинули. С другой стороны, чего он ожидал? Что Фудзимия вдруг станет вести себя по-человечески? Еще раз назовет его по имени? Поблагодарит? Конечно он знал, что так не будет, но менее обидно ему от этого не становилось.  
Недовольно кряхтя и потирая затекший зад, Ёдзи поднялся, поднял с пола телефон и, включив его снова, посмотрел на время. Оказывается, они просидели здесь всего сорок минут (ему показалось, что никак не меньше часа). Теперь следовало одеться. Он спрятал телефон в карман, отряхнул немного помявшийся плащ, и за шуршанием ткани едва услышал Фудзимию.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал тот.  
\- Что? – Ёдзи не поверил своим ушам.  
Фудзимия обернулся. На бледном лице пылали пятна румянца.  
\- Спасибо, – повторил он четче. И сразу отвел взгляд.  
Ёдзи вздохнул. Приятное, теплое чувство, с которым он уже попрощался, снова разлилось в груди и даже сильнее, чем прежде. Он надел плащ, встал рядом и легонько толкнул Фудзимию плечом.  
\- Не за что.  
Тот не возмутился и даже не отошел в сторону, только бросил в сторону Ёдзи странный, сомневающийся взгляд.  
\- Не говори остальным… – он замялся, явно пытаясь найти правильные слова, – про все это, ладно?  
Ёдзи не стал бы болтать даже его без предупреждения. Он чувствовал, как между ними, словно нить паутинки, натягивается что-то тонкое и очень хрупкое, и ему совсем не хотелось разрушить его по глупости.  
\- Не скажу.

Когда лифт остановился, Фудзимия обернулся к нему еще раз.  
\- Спасибо тебе, – сказал он. А потом, словно решившись, добавил: – Ёдзи.  
Ёдзи хмыкнул, невольно расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Не за что... Ая.


End file.
